Until the Song Goes Off
by itsA2Z
Summary: Samantha Williams, accidentally met Johnny Christ with no idea who he is. will one night accidental date leads to life-time romance? an avenged sevenfold fan fiction :D
1. Chapter 1

The school bell just rang at the pacific high school, Huntington Beach, California. Samantha Williams walks straight to her locker without giving a damn to other people who are staring at her. She is one of the most popular and the most beautiful girl in pacific high so it's obvious that people stare at her. She quickly put her things in  
her new Marc Jacobs handbag and goes to the parking lot. On the way there, Dominic Kingston, Samantha's BF waves to her. 'hey baby!' says Dom while hugging Samantha.  
'Oh hey! I miss you dom..'  
'Hha! Wanna go to the dance club tonight?'  
'oh sure!' says Samantha with exciting expression.  
'Meet you at 7 there, kay?' says Dom. He kisses Samantha's cheek and  
leaves her.

**Samantha's room,****6:00 pm**.  
Samantha is going through her walking closet, picking the perfect dress for the special night. She picks a forever 21 black dress and flats. She looks really pretty in those. She drove her convertible to the dance club which is just a few blocks away from her house. It's 7 pm already and she waits at the front door for her bf.

She waits and waits, 30 minutes have passed. She decides to go in the club rather than looking like an idiot in front of the club. She tried to call Dom but no answer. Not even a text is replied. She ended up being alone in the dance club, single at that time. A boy in white shirt and black tux comes to her. He's handsome but not so tall. 'hey.' the boy greets her. That voice immediately pops out Samantha's thoughts.

'Err.. Hey?' she replies  
'Are you alone here?' the boy asks, sounds demanding.  
'Yea.. I think. You?'  
'Yea, my gf left me here alone.'  
'Really? My bf didn't came as expected.'  
'that sucks! My name's Jonathan, call me Johnny' says Johnny while shaking Sasa' hand  
'I'm Samantha, nice to meet you..'

They spend a lot of time chatting to each other since that  
conversation. Jonathan Seward is his name. Samantha knows that Johnny's 17, same with her. She also knows that he's a sophomore in Huntington Beach high and a baseball  
guy. They feel time warping. No boundaries within them that night.

The DJ plays a familiar song, Single- Ne-Yo.'Care to dance?' asks Johnny  
'I'm not really sure..' Sasa answers slowly.  
'It will be okay, I'm here.. Just pretend that I'm your man tonight..' answers Johnny with a sweet smile while offering a hand to Sasa.  
'Oh alright!' Sasa says, feeling defeated.  
Johnny holds her hand, leading her to the dance floor. He holds her closer; Sasa's heartbeat is running fast.  
"Whoa-what's happening?" Sasa thinks.

_Bring a moment that you're single_  
Sasa feels Johnny's eyes looking at her softly, melting every piece of  
her heart.

In the other hand, Johnny can't control himself. The words and actions  
just flow smoothly. "What am i doing? We just met! But... Why this  
feels different than when I'm with Lacey? She's my GF.. .' he thinks.  
But he keeps holding Samantha's hand tight and dances around the dance  
floor.

"Did someone tell you how you look really beautiful tonight?' asks  
Johnny while dancing. A Sasa blush, her face is tomato red. Johnny  
chuckles 'you look really pretty, girl.. 'Samantha is speechless but  
she answers 'no one except you!' than the two burst out into laughter.

It's 10 pm already. The two are walking out the club, still holding  
hands, and blushing. 'So..' Johnny tries to open a conversation.  
'Yea?' Sasa answers with a demanding intonation.  
'How do you feel?'  
'Happy, mostly. Thanks Johnny, thanks for the great night, thanks for  
everything..'  
'No problem.. Will we meet again? 'says Johnny with a sweet smile.  
'This place, next Friday, 7 pm?'  
'You bet.' Johnny whispers and kisses Samantha's forehead goodbye, leaving her blushing in front of the club.

* * *

there you go, a2z's first fan fiction! rookies here :D so please please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

You what?' shout Ruth and Yohana loudly. 'Sam! Tell us moree!' begs Vania with a mysterious smile. 'So..ehm.. I met Johnny in the club and end up dating..' explains Samantha. Michelle just sits there listening to Samantha and chuckles slightly. The convo is so loud, the whole corridor are staring at them. Ruth van Andersen, Yohana Braxton, Michelle Rainson, and Vania Strumheller are best friends with Samantha since JHS so the girls are really close to each other. "Johnny, as in JOHNNY CHRIST? Saaaam! Don't you know him?" Vania shouts with an extremely cheery intonation. "Who the hell is Johnny Christ?" Sam answered with a careless face. Ruth quickly grabs his phone and show Sam a video.

"Johnny is Avenged Sevenfold's bassist! He's super handsome and cute! Don't you realize?" Ruth joins the convo. "Hn." Answered Sam without any attention. "Will you meet him in the club again next Friday?" Michelle says lightly. "Yea.. I guess" "can we join you? Pweaaaseee" Yohana says with a puppy dog eyes while playing with her pen (read: a yellow pen with feathers and a big heart on top). "Okay. You guys can join me" Sam gave up after being pushed by the girls. "But..." suddenly Michelle interrupts "What Chel?" answers Vania while staring at Chelle. "How about.. Dom?" the group's faces turn dark and starts mouthing some swear words.

"Hey girls!" Suddenly Dom greets the girls and followed by some football jocks behind him. "Oh hey Dom.." replies Vania while putting a fake smile and waves to the jocks. "Dom, Why didn't you come to the club last Friday?" Sam asks with a demanding tone. "Eerrr.. My car was broken and I have to do some..things. Yea things" Dom answers with a sweaty nervous face. The girls are staring at Dom sarcastically and made Dom runs away with the jocks behind him.

'Geez, there must be a reason. Is it possible if he's...cheating?' Asks Yohana. Sam just silently sipping her slurpee but looks anxious. She doesn't know who to choose. Dom, the football jock boyfriend or Johnny Christ. The only way to make this easier is to meet him next Friday.

* * *

'Johnny, are you sure about this?' shads asked. 'Yea, i think.' 'You lied to her? You said you're 18?' shouts Jimmy while (trying) to mess Johnny's Mohawk. "And she believed it? That proves how short you are John!" adds Zacky. 'Yes Jimmy! Gosh! I need to say the truth! I'm 28!' replies Johnny with a stressed look. Brian just sits there and smirk, suddenly he says 'How bout Lacey? She must be fuckin mad if she knows this! Keep it safe bro!' The group just mumbles and lay back to the sofa.

Johnny is Avenged Sevenfold's bassist. The band consists of five persons. on vocals, Zacky and Brian on guitars, and last but not least, Jimmy on the drums. Right now, they're hanging out in Brian's crib. Shads is playing x box games, Zack's snacking on a bag  
of potato chips, Brian and Jimmy are talking and laughing to each other on the couch. Just like a typical day-off for the band.

'Will you meet her again? Midget?' pops Shads within his battle with loads of other military planes in the Xbox. 'Yea Shads, next Friday, 7 pm.' answers Johnny straight. 'Well, I'm going with you. You have to introduce the lucky girl to me! And i need some clubbing, seriously. Who's coming with me?' asks Shads while staring at his best silently nods and Brian just gives a huge smile to Johnny. 'Of course I'm comin! You guys can't leave me alone here! I can't chase  
stallion ducks at night you know!' shouts Jimmy. And they all burst into laughter.

After all that conversation, Johnny separates himself and decided to go grab a bottle of beer. He is really confused now. He's trying to not take his relationships with Samantha further. But, he failed because he's been thinking about Sam since last Friday. The band are going to perform in Nokia Theatre, New York next week. He's got to keep himself together.


End file.
